


indefinite

by princesskenny (againstmygreeleaf)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death Threats, F/F, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againstmygreeleaf/pseuds/princesskenny
Summary: "How do I know you won't hurt Yoriko anyway?""You don't." Rize sticks out her tongue."You disgust me," she says and she's put up all the fight she's going to; the words are hollow even if they're true."Take off your clothes," replies Rize.Touka starts with her socks, her movements stiff and mechanical.





	indefinite

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be using this psued to re-post some of my older fics, either from an old FF or DW shenanigans. The DW stuff was mostly anonymous, but please don't mention my old FF if you happen to know it. I'm in a better place than I used to be when I was hanging out there and I don't care to think back much. 
> 
> I'm just re-posting some of these things because no matter what kind of place I was in, they're still the products of hours on a keyboard and the FF ones at least, might be in danger of deletion because of guideline violation. My DW ones are sure to be safe so I probably won't post as many of those, but FF.net had some damn stupid rules.

Coming to the 20th Ward has proven to be just the change of scenery that Rize needed.

Between the tasty humans, the surprisingly good coffee, snatching feeding grounds from third-rate competition and the human-loving ghouls, her attention is currently occupied and she's recovered from the stagnancy of boredom in the 11th Ward.

These human-loving ghouls are a particularly unusual attraction, especially Touka. The waitress is always scowling at her, a glower glinting in her only visible eye like it strains her to tolerate Rize's presence.

"Thank you, Touka," she purrs as the girl places a steaming black coffee before her.

Touka pauses and then straightens herself abruptly, one hand on her hip, her upper lip curling as she growls, "You and I are not on a first name basis, Binge Eater."

"My apologies, Kirishima-chan," Rize chirrups sweetly.

Touka's eye twitches. She looks as if about to say something else, but apparently decides it's not worth it as she quickly whips around.

"Not so fast, Kirishima-chan, I need one more thing."

Touka stops and turns around, thoroughly done. Rize bares her teeth in a playful grin.

"This coffee is just a little too hot. Would you blow on it for me?"

"I'm sorry, Kamishiro-san," ire underlays every syllable. "I have other customers." Other human customers, which is likely why she's holding her temper and that old man isn't coming around to remind Rize of this ward's rules.

That black-haired snack is here today again. He isn't looking at Rize at the moment but he does every few minutes, cheeks flushing a pretty blossom pink if she catches his eye and offers a shy smile. He wants to talk to her but he hasn't worked up the courage. Yet. When she plays up her charm it's only a matter of time before they do and if they don't, then she will.

Just as the thought passes, the snack lowers his cup and casts another doe-eyed look her way. Rize has already smiled at him twice today so she pretends not to notice and tucks a loose lock of lilac behind her ear. She hears the quiet snap of his book closing and only glances up as he gets up to leave. She offers him a tiny wave of goodbye.

Flushing, he returns it with a slight bow and timidly hurries off. Heh. She hasn't had a treat that sweet in awhile. When she digs in she's going to savor it, but today is not that day.

Today Rize has other plans, just because.

Touka's shift ends early. She hands her apron off to the bow-tied waiter and disappears behind the _Staff Only_ door. Rize contentedly sips her coffee and inhales the bitter, earthy scent of beans. Its warmth spreads down her throat and through her stomach. It really is quite good but she can't help thinking that Touka probably spit in it.

Rather, maybe that's why it seems especially flavorful today.

Touka reemerges from the door in normal clothes, navy capris and a magenta t-shirt that says something in english. The outfit suits her nicely, shows off the moderate but undeniable swell of her behind. Rize wants to slap it.

"Kirishima-chan?"

"I'm off-duty," Touka snaps, bustling out the door.

Rize chuckles and finishes off her coffee. She gets up and slowly pushes her chair in, dipping her head to the brunette waitress behind the counter before she takes her leave.

Touka is already halfway down the street.

"Kirishima-chan."

She halts and whisks back around, hands balled into frustrated fists at her sides. "I'm busy! What do you want?"

Rize smoothly strides over and produces a flyer from her skirt pocket. "Oh, I was only wondering if this was why you left early tonight."

It's a flyer for the Kiyomi High school festival. Touka practically snatches it out of her hands.

"Where did you get this?"

"There's a lot of them posted up all over the city. That's your school, right?"

"You can't come," Touka snorts.

"Oh?" Rize tips her head to the side and smiles. "But the flyer says it's open to the public."

"Those aren't your feeding grounds, Rize." Touka gives her a firm look. "Yoshimura already accommodated you and told you where you were allowed to go. Thanks to you, we already have the Doves sniffing around. At least keep your gluttony where you're supposed to be."

Rize smirks. "What if I wanted to go to see you, Kirishima-chan?"

Touka's gaze narrows. She rips the flyer down the middle and drops the shreds on the sidewalk. "Stay away from me. You should leave the 20th Ward." With that, she whirls around and races to the bus stop.

Rize chuckles and idly stretches her hands over her head. Touka is a funny one. She's a firecracker ghoul who spends her days amongst her victual, not to blend in, but to pursue a future. It's almost like she's pretending to be one of them. Yes, she'll do for tonight. She may not be the most complicated thing, but pulling her strings is just the thing Rize needs to have a laugh and kill the night.

Rize walks to the festival with pep in her step. It's absolutely packed with humans. There's a vast buffet at her fingertips and she'll definitely sample it, but for now it's not a meal that she's looking for.

Touka finds her first.

"I told you not to come."

"I couldn't help myself," says Rize. "An outing like this sounded much more interesting than going home to read alone."

Before Touka can reply, an excited human girl with honey-orange hair and sparkling hazel eyes (and nice, meaty hips) comes bounding over with a stuffed bunny raised victoriously in the air.

"For you, Touka-chan!" She bounces to a stop and happily thrusts the bunny into Touka's arms. "I won it at the cork-shooting booth!"

Rize looks the girl up and down with a wide smile. "Is this your friend, Kirishima-chan?"

Touka's mouth falls open wordlessly and the human girl looks between the two of them.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! I wouldn't have interrupted if I knew you two were talking." She smiles sheepishly.

"That's alright." Rize waves her hand. "Are you one of Kirishima-chan's classmates?"

Touka squares her jaw and steps between them. "I'm sorry, Yoriko, I need to talk to...my coworker in private. I'll meet you at the takoyaki stand." She grabs Rize by the arm and hauls her off to a secluded part of the grounds behind the school.

"I usually prefer eating males but that girl had a delectable aroma, didn't she?" Rize breathes. "Such succulent hips and full, round cheeks. I know these aren't my feeding grounds, but how am I supposed to resist when I see a human as delicious as that?"

Touka bristles and tightens her grip on Rize's arm until it's a bruising force. She glares with daggers that could pierce titanium.

"You're not going to touch Yoriko," she growls lowly.

"Oh?" Rize raises a brow.

"If you so much as look at her like that again, I will tear you apart."

"Will you really?" Rize yanks her arm from Touka's grasp and grins daringly.

Touka breaks the gap between them and snarls, her breath puffing hot against Rize's face. "I will. Get out of here and don't come back."

Rize gives one more brief once over of the area to ensure they are alone and yes, they are, everyone else is at the festival. She can still hear the music booming from the speakers and the laughter of humans beneath it. She activates her kagune and drills three tentacles toward Touka in unison. Touka swiftly sidesteps the attack and her own kagune blooms from her back.

She leaps and flips over the next strike Rize targets to knock her out the air, unleashing a barrage of crystalized shards. Rize shields herself and lashes out toward Touka's chest, but she swivels out of the way and rushes in, a spinning kick aimed for Rize's face. Rize ducks her head and dodging is a very near thing—

Touka's foot ghosts just over the top of her head, so close Rize can feel it. Touka kicks out with the opposite foot in quick succession but Rize wraps a tentacle around her ankle and slams her into the ground. A sound of pain ripped from her lungs, Touka rapidly veers her wing to cover herself and shoots another series of projectiles.

Rize swats them aside and tosses Touka in the air, skewering her straight through with another tentacle. Touka hacks out a thick ribbon of blood and writhes harshly, her back arching and limbs twisting.

"You bitch!" she coughs out in blood and spittle.

Rize cackles gleefully and reels her in close. Touka squirms in vain and snarls in her face, uselessly pounding her fists against Rize's rinkaku. Rize simply plays with her. She whips her from side to side at a dizzying velocity, pounds her up and down until the shape of her body is a crater in the earth, shakes her like a doll until her kagune dissolves.

"What were you saying about tearing me apart?" she teases softly.

Panting heavily, Touka makes a ragged noise. She isn't looking at Rize anymore. She cups the tentacle impaling her and slowly pulls herself back. A mewl of pain leaves her lips, but she continues, trying to remove herself from it. Rize giggles and harpoons her from behind this time, right through the shoulder. Touka's head snaps back as she lets out an earsplitting scream, petals of ruby flying from the torn meat.

Rize then retracts her kagune and watches Touka plummet to the earth in a belly flop. She crouches in front of her and grabs a fistful of her bangs, yanking back until her right eye is visible and smoldering with hellfire upon her.

"Now that we've established you're not going to tear me apart, I'm going to go help myself to that human." Rize tauntingly swipes her tongue over her lips. "She's waiting for you by the takoyaki stand, right?"

"I'll kill you," Touka grates out through a mouthful of blood.

Rize just shakes her head. "Silly girl." She lets go of Touka's hair and stands up, pivoting on her heel.

Touka's fingers desperately clutch at her ankle. "I'm not finished with you."

Rize sighs and jerks her leg free without so much as a speck of effort, stamping down on Touka's hand to make a point. The injured ghoul gives a low sound of pain and then Rize begins to saunter away with a sensual sway in her hips.

"Wait! You shitty Binge Eater, wait!" The last word cracks with the threat of a sob.

Rize slides back a cool glance.

"Not...Not Yoriko," Touka begs in defeat. "Any of them but Yoriko."

"Oh, but she was the one I wanted," singsongs Rize as she twirls around. "Though I suppose I could set my sights elsewhere, if you did something for me."

"What?"

"Come home with me tonight." Rize's lips split in a wicked smile.

After a moment understanding crosses Touka's face and she lowers her head. "Alright."

Rize crouches before her and holds out her wrist. Touka's injuries are debilitating, she's going to need nourishment to heal enough to get to her feet. Touka must realize this, or realize that there's no point in denying anything Rize proposes of her, because she sinks her teeth into Rize's flesh without so much as a complaint. She gobbles almost eagerly as her sinews stitch themselves back together. Sundered skin seals itself with the energy each bite provides, fractures fusing and depleted blood refilling.

Touka removes her mouth from Rize's wrist and climbs to her feet. Rize's own wounds disappear in the blink of an eye. She reaches out, softly drawing her fingers over the lithe stomach showcased by Touka's torn shirt.

"So smooth," she trills and Touka turns away.

* * *

Touka hesitates at the entrance of Rize's bedroom. Her lips press tight together and she draws back half a step.

Rize seats herself on the edge of the bed, back straight. She takes her glasses off and folds them deliberately, placing them off to the side before she looks back to Touka. She beckons to her with a finger.

"How do I know you won't hurt Yoriko anyway?"

"You don't." Rize sticks out her tongue.

Touka blinks slowly and crosses the threshold. "You disgust me," she says and she's put up all the fight she's going to; the words are hollow even if they're true.

"Take off your clothes," replies Rize.

Touka starts with her socks, her movements stiff and mechanical. She pulls the right one off and then the left, tosses them off in the corner. She unzips her capris and pulls them down until they're off. She kicks them aside, roses blooming in her cheeks. Her plain cotton panties are pale, powder blue. Childish if Rize compared them to her own black, lacy ones.

"Keep going."

Touka's gaze rests on her as she takes the hem of her shirt and raises it until her torso is free. Her moderate, apple-sized breasts are cupped in a Hello Kitty bra, which she removes next and tosses by her socks.

"Now the undies." Rize twirls her finger.

Touka tugs her underwear down until it falls off, lightly pooling around her bare feet. Rize admires her in her nudity, follows the curves of her body with her eyes. Touka is an active girl, her figure reflects that. She has a small frame but there's wiry muscle compact to it. Little fat, although she's rounder on top than she is on bottom.

"Come here."

Touka awkwardly shuffles forward. Rize stands up so they're eye to eye and softly traces Touka's lips with the pad of her thumb. She pries her mouth open with no resistance and slips it inside, grabbing Touka's tongue. She gives it a squeeze and presses down on it until Touka makes a little noise. Her eyes are liquid with embarrassment, blush deepened to a cherry red. Rize smiles and pulls her hand back, licking Touka's saliva from her fingers.

"Turn around," She purrs.

Touka obediently turns around and Rize spanks her bare ass so hard the sound echoes, a sharp gasp leaping from Touka's lips as she falls to her knees.

"Ooh, lovely," Rize gushes as she kneels. "Don't hold back, Touka, let me hear everything!"

She spanks Touka again and again, and she can hear in the tautness of her breath that she wants to hold back, that making these sounds humiliates her down to her core. She thrives on it. She spanks her so hard her hand stings and listens to her unwilling cries like music.

Touka is breathless by the end of it, scarlet handprints stark on the cheeks of her ass.

"You're adorable, Touka," Rize teases, leaning over and swiping her tongue over her earlobe. "Now get on the bed."

Touka draws herself up and climbs onto the bed without so much as looking at Rize, either too sheerly embarrassed or employing a last bit of defiance she thinks she can get away with.

Rize stands up and gazes at her slack on the mattress, indigo orbs fixed vacantly on the ceiling.

"Spread your legs."

Touka spreads her legs and Rize greedily admires the prize between her thighs. She climbs over her and blocks her view of the ceiling with a grin, sliding her hand down and just skimming her fingertips over Touka's entrance. Touka blinks once. Rize gruffly shoves a couple fingers inside her and Touka's lips part, brow quivering. She pumps them in and out, fingers growing warm and slick with Touka's fluid.

Touka's mouth folds into a tight grimace. She clenches fists into the sheets but she allows not a sound to touch the air, nor any sign of expression. She still refuses to look at Rize.

Rize adds a third finger and roughly picks up the rhythm. Sweat breaks out on Touka's skin, tiny beads sliding down her face. She's still trying to repress herself, but her brows pinch together and her lips quiver. She squeezes her eyes shut.

With her free hand, Rize smacks her. "Don't you hide from me."

Touka opens her eyes and at last looks at her, glaring helpless hatred. Rize smiles wider and continues until Touka is twitching and panting, her hand soaked. She slips her fingers free and licks them clean with her tongue, savoring Touka's pungent flavor.

She lowers her head and kisses her to give her a taste of herself, swirling her tongue between her teeth and sucking the breath from her lungs. Touka participates in kind, evidently realizing there's no point in any minute rebellions.

Rize sits up and Touka follows suit, so she pushes her back to the bed with a laugh.

"Not so fast." Rize jerks her legs open, her kagune sprouting.

Touka's eyes widen, horror washing over her face. In spite of it, she doesn't object. That human must be even more important to her than Rize initially assumed. Rize restrains her with crackling crimson tentacles, wrapping her wrists together and holding them above her head, stretching her legs as wide apart as they'll go. Touka grunts in pain and grits her teeth.

"You're a damned sadist," she hisses.

"That's an ugly word," Rize titters lightly as she thrusts the end of another tentacle right inside her.

Touka rears her head back with an animalistic yowl. Her limbs spasm and her eyes grow to planets in her head, veins popping brightly as the whites around them become visible. Rize yanks it out and thrusts it in deeper. Touka screeches, chest heaving erratically. Snakes of blood slither down her legs, droplets falling from the ends of her toes like tears and pitter-pattering on the sheets.

Rize propels it in and out of her, deeper each time but never too deep, never fatal. She revels in the contorted moans and wrangled screams that tear from Touka's throat. Heat fills her as Touka twists and jerks uselessly, eyes bugling in the sockets. Drool flows down her chin as ruby rivers down her skin and Rize feels her own panties dampen.

Only when Touka's shrieked herself raw, does Rize release her. She watches Touka heave and tremble harshly on the mattress, cheerfully lapping her blood and nectar from the tip of her tentacle.

She then gently combs the hair back from Touka's pale, perspiration-slick face. "You can go home now. Unless you'd like to spend the night? It's late, you know, Touka. You might run into trouble out there."

Touka swallows and spends the next few moments motionless. Rize isn't sure she's heard her. Then she sits and clambers off of the bed, stumbling toward her discarded clothes. She fumbles back into them and heads for the door, never turning back to Rize and speaking only once.

"You won't hurt Yoriko," she declares and then she is gone.

"No," Rize agrees afterward, flopping back and flicking the television on. "I won't."

Yoriko did smell tasty but a deal is a deal, and anyhow Rize has always preferred males— Well, for eating anyway.


End file.
